Attending public events at large venues, such as soccer games at stadiums, is quite common. However finding a specific place at such a venue, such as a medical treatment center, a restroom, or an emergency exit can be a challenge.
Most solutions for finding services at public events include physical signs, event staff, or printed maps of the venue. However, when surrounded by a large crowd, it is difficult to find signs or persons to provide guidance. Mobile devices may not be helpful, due to a lack of cellular network access or an excess of mobile devices attempting to connect. Because the increased number of users is only temporary, network operators will often not invest in long-term infrastructure in areas where large crowds congregate only on occasion.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.